Electrical signals can be used for the transmission and distribution of media signals, such as video and audio. The signals could incorporate, for example, analog and/or digital video, Moving Picture Experts Group streams (i.e. MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4 (i.e. H.264)), Windows® Media (VC-1) streams, RealAudio streams, or MPEG Audio Layer-3 (mp3) streams, among others that can be used for the transmission of audio and/or video signals in compressed digital streams. Accordingly, within the context of this disclosure, a signal could comprise one or more of an audio stream, a video stream, or any other underlying media signals used to convey information (text, graphics, animation, charts, graphs, etc.).
Such signals may be transmitted over a variety of distribution channels such as computer networks, satellite links, cable television (CATV) lines, radio-frequency signals, and digital subscriber lines (DSL), among others. A common medium used to transmit the signals is a fiber optic cable. Fiber optic cables offer advantages in transmission speed, flexibility of the cables, and bundling of the cables with minimal crosstalk issues, longevity, and upgradeability. However, since most user terminals cannot accept fiber optic signals, the fiber optic signal may be converted to another format or topology, such as, a radio frequency RF) signal. Another consideration for transmitting the signals appears in multiple distribution point systems in high density areas. Having a system with a fiber optic to RF converter for each unit in a high density area can become exceedingly expensive. Accordingly, in light of these potential deficiencies, among others, it is desirable to provide a fiber optic to RF converter with a multi-tap capabilities.